


Don't Lie

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky does not trust his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "3/ Stucky (Marvel)" : 3 was "don’t lie"
> 
> I don't own the MCU, too bad.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

I cannot trust my mind anymore.

This is pure fact.

But you ask me, so caring, if I made the right choice!

My mind wants me to tell the truth. To scream it, no I don’t want to go back to sleep there is no right choice I’m afraid tell me what to do I don’t wanna go!

No, I do not trust my mind, for such words would hurt you, and as I lie to you, I cannot lie to myself.

Better to sleep in ice than to burden you. Better to disappear than to hurt you yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Yay for Stucky feels!


End file.
